Reto Hiatus
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Bonesology ha desafiado a los escritores de Fanfic de Bones a escribir 50 drabbles en cincuenta días proporcionando una lista de palabras que desea que utilicemos. Cada capítulo será un drabble, ya que tengo que escribir uno todos los días durante los próximos 50 días. He decidido clasificarlo como T sólo para estar segura. *Traducción de "Hiatus Challenge" de FaithinBones*.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Bonesology ha desafiado a los escritores de fanfics a escribir 50 drabbles en cincuenta días proporcionando una lista de palabras que desea que utilicemos. Nunca he hecho sólo drabbles por lo que esto será tan nuevo para mí como como para ustedes.

Esta historia está clasificada como T porque no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a escribir.

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Primera palabra: **Comodidad**

Oooooooooooooooo

(Después de El Cambio en el Juego)

Mientras se acostaba en el sofá, Brennan apoyó la cabeza en los muslos de Booth y tiró de la manta para que le llegara hasta la barbilla, "Me haces sentir una gran comodidad, Booth."

Desviando la atención de su libro, su pareja sonrió, "¿Ah, sí?"

Sorbiéndose la nariz, Brennan sacó la mano derecha de debajo de la manta y se frotó la nariz con el pañuelo, "Sí, cuando tengo un resfriado me siento normalmente bastante miserable, pero ahora que somos una pareja puedo confiar en que cuides de mí cuando estoy enferma... Por supuesto, cuando digo, cuidar de mí, sólo quiero decir que eres muy bueno haciéndome té caliente y asegurándote de que me sienta cómoda porque en realidad yo puedo cuidarme sola. Es agradable…"

"De nada." Colocando su mano en el hombro de ella, Booth se inclinó y la besó en la frente, "Te dije que sería útil tenerme por aquí."

Estornudando, Brennan se limpió la nariz, "Sí, tenías razón."

Entregándole un nuevo pañuelo, Booth le besó la frente otra vez, "Yo siempre tengo razón."

Con la nariz picándole, Brennan se la frotó con su pañuelo, "No siempre tienes la razón Booth. Nadie tiene..."

"Hey, ¿no te había dicho yo que no debías ir a visitar a Ángela mientras estaba resfriada?" Tomando el pañuelo empapado y arrojándolo a la papelera a sus pies, le entregó uno nuevo, "Pero no, tú me dijiste que no me preocupara y que estarías bien. Que sólo querías asegurarte de que estaba bien ya que ella es madre primeriza. Bueno, ahora mírate. Estás resfriada. Yo siempre tengo la razón."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Brennan estornudó y se limpió la nariz, "Debo admitir que tenías razón sobre esto, pero eso no hace que tengas la razón todo el tiempo."

Al empezar a sentir cosquillas en la nariz, Booth se frotó el final de la misma, "¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que probablemente me contagiaría también?"

Apretando el pañuelo en su mano, Brennan se sentó y miró a su amante, "¡Booth!"

Estornudando, Booth agarró un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz, "Tengo razón de nuevo."

Oooooooooooooooooo

N/T: Bien, ¿qué piensan? FaithinBones lleva ya 6 drabbles, ¿seguimos traduciendo? Ella publica a diario pero yo lo haré un día sí, otro no. según sea la respuesta, me esforzaré para hacerlo diario.

Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2: **beso**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Oooooooooooooooooo

**(Después de El Cambio en el Juego)**

"¿Qué tal un beso?" Tirando de ella para abrazarla, Booth le acarició el cuello y movió sus manos hacia su muslo.

Deteniendo la mano, Brennan se quejó, "Booth dijiste que nos ibas a hacer algo para comer. Nos saltamos la cena y tengo hambre."

Decidiendo que mejor debía seguir con su promesa, Booth se apartó de ella, "Muy bien, una promesa es una promesa." Saliendo de la cama, él bajó la mirada hacia ella y admiró lo que veia. "Sabía que eras hermosa, pero mi Dios..." Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, "Voy a hacer un omelet para los dos. Compré unas claras de huevo y voy a usarlas. Algunas setas, un poco de espinaca, no le vas a creer a tu paladar." Al salir de la habitación, miró hacia atrás y le ordenó, "No te muevas, te lo voy a traer."

Cruzando el cuarto, Booth miró el reloj y murmuró, "Maldita sea, 02:27 ¿cómo se hizo tan tarde?"

Al entrar en la cocina, Booth tomó los ingredientes de la nevera y los puso sobre el mostrador. Tomando una sartén del cajón, lo colocó en la estufa y se volvió hacia sus ingredientes.

Ocupado en la colocación de los ingredientes en un bol, Booth no se percató de que su novia entraba en la habitación hasta que escuchó un clic. Al volverse, notó que ella bajaba su teléfono y de inmediato comenzó a protestar, "¿Qué demonios hiciste?"

Con su teléfono ahora oculto detrás de la espalda, Brennan le informó, "Tú has estado tomando demasiadas fotos de mí últimamente y he decidido devolverte el favor."

Caminando a través del cuarto, Booth trató de arrebatar el teléfono de detrás de ella, "Estoy desnudo. No puedes tomar fotos de mí desnudo. Yo no he tomado ninguna foto de ti desnuda aunque he estado tentado a hacerlo."

Presionando sus pechos desnudos contra el pecho desnudo de él, Brennan sostuvo su teléfono de forma segura detrás de ella, "No se la voy a mostrar a nadie. Sólo quiero que dejes de mostrar las fotografías que has estado tomando de mí a todo el mundo."

Con una mano en la cadera y la otra en la espalda femeninas, Booth se inclinó y la besó, "Eres hermosa, ¿qué hay de malo en que muestre tu foto?"

Colocando su mano libre en la espalda baja de él, Brennan respondió, "Simplemente no quiero que lo hagas."

Tirando de ella en un fuerte abrazo, Booth puso su frente contra la de ella, "Está bien, voy a dejarlo. Ahora borra mi foto."

Con los labios cerniéndose sobre los de él, Brennan respiró, "No".

Levantándola en sus brazos, Booth se rió, "Al diablo con el omelet y que se joda la foto, volvamos a la cama."

"Booth, tengo hambre." Protestando, Brennan se quejó, "Booth, de verdad tengo hambre."

Poniéndola de nuevo de pie, Booth corrió a la cocina, cogió un poco de yogur de la nevera, dos cucharas del cajón de cubiertos y corrió de vuelta a la sala. Entregándole uno de los contenedores y una cuchara, le regaló una encantadora sonrisa, "Tú no querías el omelet de todos modos."

Oooooooooooooo

Lo prometido es deuda Boneheads, les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta serie de drabbles.

Saludos y de verdad, muchas gracias por comentar. Los comentarios son muy apreciados tanto por la autora como por mi.


	3. Chapter 3

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago esto con el único fin de compartir esta historia con más gente.

Día 3: **Suave**

Ooooooooooooooooo

(Ubicado en el episodio Doble Salto Mortal 4x12)

La respiración de ella era suave y gentil. Booth la miraba mientras dormía. Acostado de lado, estudió su hermoso rostro y las curvas de su cuerpo mientras ella dormía a pocos centímetros de él.

Podría estirar mi mano. Podría despertarla y decirle que me gustaría ser más que compañeros. ¿Qué daño haría? Tal vez ella me ama y tiene mucho miedo de decirme. ¿Qué tal si el que yo no le diga nada de mi amor por ella es lo que nos ha mantenido separados?

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de su caravana la pintaba con un resplandor plateado que le dio a su belleza una calidad casi otro mundo. Sus pestañas escondiendo esos ojos azul platinado, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su suave cabello castaño dibujaban una imagen casi irresistible que Booth encontraba cada vez más difícil de ignorar mientras los minutos transcurrían.

Su mano derecha, moviéndose por voluntad propia, flotaba hacia ella hasta que se detuvo desnuda a milímetros de sus deliciosos labios. Recuperando el control, Booth retiró lentamente la mano al otro lado de la línea. Una línea que había dibujado entre ellos dos años antes porque casi había perdido Cam por un lunático.

La línea no importa. Ella no cree en el amor. Ella no va a correr el riesgo. Si yo borrara la línea esta noche, no importaría. En el momento en el que le mencionara que la amo ella se echaría a correr y no miraría atrás.

Triste, rodó sobre su espalda y se quedó mirando el techo. El miedo de que un movimiento en falso de su parte destruyera su amistad, un toque equivocado en el momento equivocado causara que ella huyera, lo mantuvo inmóvil.

Algún día voy a decirle. Algún día voy a cruzar esa línea porque esto no puede seguir para siempre, ¿verdad?

Volviendo la cabeza, Booth le susurró, "Algún día, Bones, algún día voy a decirte."

Ooooooooooooooo

**Gracias por leer y comentar**


	4. Chapter 4

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Día 4: **Dolor**

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

(Ubicado en el episodio: **La Mujer en el Limbo**)

Hay diferentes tipos de dolor. El dolor que soportas cuando tu cuerpo ha sido dañado de alguna manera viene a la mente cuando la mayoría de la gente habla de dolor, pero Booth sabía que había otras formas de dolor que afectaban de una manera que el dolor físico no podía.

Como agente del FBI, él había visto a los familiares sobrevivientes sufrir el dolor de una pérdida. Una de las peores partes de ser un agente de la ley era tener que dar la horrible noticia a los desprevenidos familiares. Era un dolor que llegaba al alma y sabía que algunos nunca se recuperaban de semejante golpe. También sabía por experiencia, que existía un dolor que podía aplastarte y todo lo que se necesitaba era una revelación.

Observando a Brennan, mientras McViker hablaba con ella, Booth veía cómo las palabras del granjero de cerdos eran como un golpe a su cuerpo y su alma. El hombre utilizaba las palabras como una telaraña de traiciones y su objetivo era la Dra. Temperance Brennan, "Tu padre es un hombre duro, Joy".

Protestando, ella le dio la espalda al delincuente convicto y con voz temblorosa, informó al hombre, "Mi nombre es Brennan. Soy la Dra... la Dra. Temperance Brennan. Trabajo en el Instituto Jeffersonian. Soy antropóloga forense. Me especializo en la identificación... en la identificación de personas que nadie sabe quiénes son."

Burlón, McVikar negó con la cabeza y se alejó, dejando a la llorosa científica continuar con su protesta, "Mi padre era profesor de ciencias y mi madre era contable. Mi hermano..." Las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por su rostro causaron que se pasara las manos por las mejillas con impaciencia, "Tengo un hermano. Soy la Dra. Temperance Brennan..."

Siendo el dolor de ella más de lo que él podía soportar, Booth la tomó en sus brazos y le aseguró, "Yo sé quién eres, yo lo sé. Está bien. Shhhhh. Todo va a estar bien."

Sus sollozos eran un dolor punzante en su propia alma, él la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de anclarla al presente. Él sabía que ella lo necesitaba como su compañero y su amigo, él sabía que su fortaleza en realidad se estaba convirtiendo fragilidad. Así de fuerte como ella era, él sabía que incluso la persona más fuerte tenía sus debilidades y su familia, pero maldita sea, eran los de ella.

_Lo juro por Dios, no voy a dejar que pases por esto sola._

Oooooooooooooo

¡Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y gracias por leer y comentar


	5. Chapter 5

Día 5: **Papas**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sentado en el Royal Diner con su familia, Booth le preguntó a su hija, "Cariño ¿qué te gustaría comer?"

Sosteniendo un menú en la mano, Christine miró a su madre y luego se volvió a su padre, "Me gustaría un sándwich de queso a la parrilla, una malteada y aros de cebolla por favor."

Asiente con la cabeza hacia la camarera, Booth le sonrió, "Ya has oído a la damita, ahora para mí, me gustaría una hamburguesa, unos aros de cebolla y una taza de café." Volviéndose a mirar a su esposa, Booth preguntó, "Entonces, ¿tú qué quieres, Bones?"

Entregándole el menú a la camarera, Brennan respondió, "Me gustaría un plato de sopa de verduras, papas fritas y una taza de café."

Una vez que la camarera se había ido, Brennan se volvió hacia Booth. "¿Por qué no pediste papas fritas? Siempre pides papas fritas cuando compras una hamburguesa."

Parpadeando hacia su hija, Booth sonrió, "Porque tengo hambre y quiero toda mi comida para mí."

Desconcertado, Brennan sacudió la cabeza, "No sé lo que eso significa."

Negarse a elaborar más, Booth cambió el tema de conversación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Durante la comida, Brennan descubrió para su asombro que sus papas estaban siendo devoradas rápidamente por su hija. Entre bocado y bocado de su sándwich y sus aros de cebolla, Christine agarraba una papa del plato de su madre y se lo comía.

Después de la mayoría de sus papas se habían ido, Brennan puso su mano sobre el resto de sus papas fritas, "Cariño, deja de tomar mi comida. Si querías papas, entonces deberías haber ordenado algunas."

Dándole a su madre una mirada triste, Christine suplicó con ella, "¿No puedo tomar una más, Mami?"

Resignada, Brennan movió su mano de encima de su plato y dejó que su hija tomara otra papa frita. "Ya sabes que no es muy educado tomar comida del plato de otra persona. Yo nunca tomo comida de tu plato o del plato de tu padre."

Un poco sorprendido, Booth preguntó con incredulidad, "¿Es en serio?"

Inhalando, Brennan remilgadamente le informó, "Tu siempre me ofreces papas de tu plato, Booth. Yo no te las robo."

Abriendo y cerrando la boca, Booth negó con la cabeza, se metió el resto de la hamburguesa en la boca y la masticó lentamente. Mientras Brennan lo miraba fijamente, Booth movió lentamente su mano sobre el plato de ella, cogió una papa y la puso en su propio plato.

Christine, con la mano derecha sobre su boca, trató de no reírse mientras tomaba una papa del plato de su madre y la ponía en su plato.

Echando un vistazo a su hija y luego a su marido, Brennan tomó un aro de cebolla de sus platos y lo puso en su plato, "Bueno, obviamente, somos una familia así que lo que es mío es de ustedes y lo de ustedes es mío."

Riendo estrepitosamente en el restaurante, Booth tomó las papas robadas y se las comió.

Ooooooooooooooo

¿Comentarios? Déjennos saber que piensan. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Día 6: **Lluvia**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Oooooooooooooooo

(Después de **"El cambio en el juego"**)

Al entrar en la sala, Booth encontró a Brennan de pie frente a la ventana. La lluvia golpeaba a un ritmo constante en los cristales frente a ella, él la vio acercarse y tocar la ventana suavemente con la punta de sus dedos.

Al ver la hermosa escena, se trasladó al otro lado de la habitación y se puso detrás de ella. Colocando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, la atrajo suavemente hacia él, "Hola."

Cómodo con su abrazo, Brennan se recostó contra él y sonrió, "me estaba acordando de cuando era una niña. Me encantaba la lluvia y me quedaba en el porche frente a nuestra casa viéndola caer. A veces mi padre se unía a mí y tan pronto como dejaba de llover corríamos hacia su coche y él conducía por la ciudad buscando el arcoíris. Es uno de mis mejores recuerdos de infancia... Cuando estaba en las casas de acogida, buscaba arcoíris para ayudarme a recordar a mi padre y resguardare de sentirme desesperada por mi situación. Los arcoíris son una promesa de la naturaleza y de que la vida sigue y que no siempre es terrible."

Con un nudo formándose en su garganta, Booth se la aclaró y respondió, "Tengo una idea, vamos a dar una vuelta tan pronto como la lluvia se detenga. Podemos conducir por ahí y buscar el arco iris."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan le aseguró, "No, está bien. Ya no necesito buscar el arcoíris, Booth. Te tengo a ti y pronto voy a tener a nuestro bebé y no me hace falta la promesa del arco iris. Te amo y estoy feliz."

Colocando sus manos sobre el hinchado vientre, Booth le prometió, "Si alguna vez tienes que encontrar un arcoíris, házmelo saber y te ayudaré a buscarlo."

Encerrando los dedos de él entre sus manos, Brennan sonrió, "Gracias."

Oooooooooooooooo

¿Qué piensas? Bonito y dulce ¿no?


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7: **Chocolate**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Ooooooooooooo

(**"La verdad en el mito" 6x18**)

Con la mano izquierda detrás de la espalda, Booth parado cerca de la puerta principal, le sonrió a su compañera, "¿Sabes lo que es genial de cuándo la Pascua termina y las tiendas se están preparando para el verano?"

Buscando su bolso por la sala, Brennan hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza, "No, no lo sé."

Retirando su mano de detrás de su espalda, Booth se rió, "Los chocolates de Pascua están a mitad de precio."

Divertida, Brennan encontró su bolso encajado en la esquina del sofá. Jalándolo de su escondite, preguntó, "¿Cuántos dulces a mitad de precio compraste este año?"

Con su encantadora sonrisa en plenitud, Booth respondió: "Bueno, me he comprado un par de cartones de huevos de malvavisco, algunos pollitos y conejitos de malvavisco, una bolsa de corazones de mantequilla de maní y algunos conejos de chocolate. Este es para ti." Agitando la caja que contenía un conejo de chocolate, Booth la engatusó, "Vamos, es chocolate. Ningún conejo fue herido al hacer este producto."

Tomando la caja, Brennan rió, "Eres incorregible Booth. Tú sabes que estoy evitando los dulces en este momento. Gané dos kilos durante las vacaciones y me gustaría eliminarlos lo antes posible."

Sus ojos vagando sobre el cuerpo de ella, Booth negó con la cabeza: "Yo no sé por qué, Bones. Esos pocos kilos de más se ven muy bien en ti en lo que a mí respecta."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan reiteró, "Como dije, eres incorregible."

Tomando la caja de la mano de ella, Booth la abrió, sacó el conejo de chocolate y se quedó mirándolo. "Qué tal si te comes la mitad y yo me comeré la otra mitad. De esta manera tu consigues disfrutar un poco de chocolate y no tienes que sentirte culpable por ello."

Con los ojos brillando mientras se reía, Brennan se acercó y tomó el dulce de la mano de Booth, "No, no lo creo." Mordiendo la cabeza del conejo de chocolate, Brennan masticó el dulce mientras observaba a su compañero lamerse los labios. Tragando su bocado del dulce, ella sonrió, "Esto es absolutamente delicioso, gracias."

Haciendo muecas, Booth le respondió, "De nada."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ella que estaba tan firme con lo de los dulces y que la convencen :p.

Saludos a tod s y muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sigan haciéndolo, es padre saber lo que piensan.


	8. Chapter 8

Día 8: **Felicidad**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Ooooooooooooooooo

(**"El Amor Perdido en la Tierra Extranjera" 10x06**)

"Cariño, ¿eres feliz?" Colocando su mano sobre la de su hija, Max la apretó. "Les han pasado tantas cosas a ti y a Booth, una nueva casa, su encarcelamiento, me preocupa que estás bien."

La mirada de ella pasó de la taza de café sobre la mesa delante de ella a su padre, "Hace unos años, cuando Booth y yo trabajábamos solo como compañeros, él deseó que yo pudiera encontrar la felicidad. Él quería que yo encontrara la felicidad, el amor, risas, amistad, un propósito y un baile."

Max sonrió mientras movía su mano de nuevo a su taza de café, "Eso parece un deseo muy bonito."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brennan suspiró, "En realidad yo no sabía lo que quería decir en ese momento. Pensaba que era feliz, así que no entendía por qué él iba a querer que yo encontrara la felicidad. Ahora me doy cuenta de que en ese momento realmente no era tan feliz como yo pensaba. Yo tenía ciertas expectativas acerca de cómo viviría mi vida y ahora me doy cuenta de que mis expectativas eran una manera de protegerme".

Desconcertado, Max le preguntó: "No entiendo, ¿qué necesitabas protegerte?"

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Brennan lo pensó y finalmente respondió, "Yo creía que el amor no real y que no era más que sustancias químicas que temporalmente te daban una gran euforia. Yo estaba segura de que en algún momento las sustancias químicas desaparecían y que el amor moría. Creía firmemente que el amor siempre muere y que no valía la pena arriesgar mi felicidad personal por ello. Mi pasado con mi familia y con varios amantes que tuve parecía demostrar mi hipótesis."

Avergonzado de haberle causado tanto dolor, Max miró el rostro solemne de su hija, "Nena, lamento que hayas sido abandonada. Si yo hubiera sabido que ibas a ser puesta en casas de acogida habría encontrado una manera de que llegaras con tu prima en Michigan. Yo solo... Tu madre y yo asumimos que Russ estaba cuidando de ti y luego Ruth murió y yo... Me perdí a mí mismo por un tiempo. No fue sino hasta después de que te habías graduado de la universidad que empecé a buscarlos a ti y a Russ. Siento muchísimo no haber sido el padre que necesitabas."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brennan respondió, "El pasado es el pasado, papá. Estoy feliz ahora. Tengo un marido amoroso, una hermosa hija y soy la mejor en mi campo de experiencia. Yo tengo amor, risas, amistad y un propósito y Booth se asegura de que bailemos a menudo. Él es feliz y yo soy feliz".

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Aw, no solo deseo todo eso para ella, sino que se aseguró de dárselo. :3

Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

Día 9: **Teléfono**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Cuando el juego iba a tiempo extra, Booth vio a su hija entrar en la sala y caminar hacia donde él estaba sentado. "Oye Cariño, ¿quieres ver el partido con papá?"

Apoyándose en la rodilla de Booth, Christine le preguntó, "¿Quieres jugar conmigo, papá?"

Dividido entre ver el partido y complacer a su hija, Booth quitó el sonido de su TV, "Uh, papá está tratando de ver el juego, ¿podemos jugar aquí?"

Asintiendo solemnemente con la cabeza, la niña le tendió la mano, "¿Podemos jugar al teléfono?"

Tomando su teléfono de la mesita de café, Booth se lo entregó a su hija, "Claro que me encantaría jugar al teléfono. Recuerda, en realidad no queremos presionar ningún número."

Con el teléfono en la mano, Christine sonrió, "Está bien." Imitando el sonido del ring, la pequeña se apoyó en las rodillas de su padre, "Oh, tenemos una llamada." Colocando el teléfono junto a su oreja derecha, ella contestó el teléfono, "Christine al habla... Hola, tío Sweets... Sí, estoy bien..."

Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, la atención de Booth estaba ahora únicamente en su hija.

Sin darse cuenta de la reacción de su padre, Christine se quedó mirando la televisión mientras hablaba, "Ajá, fuimos al parque y papá me tiró una pelota de fútbol y la atrapé algunas veces... Sí, me gusta jugar con mi papá, él es muy divertido como tu... Vimos al pequeño Seeley ayer. Él llora mucho pero mamá dice que los bebés hacen eso y no lo podemos golpear para detenerlo... ¿Puedes venir del cielo y jugar con nosotros?

Con la boca repentinamente seca, Booth miró a su hija mientras ella seguía hablando.

Cambiando el teléfono a la otra mano, lo puso contra su oreja izquierda, "Apuesto a que si vinieras a jugar con el pequeño Seeley y conmigo, él dejaría de llorar."

Aclarándose la garganta, Booth puso su mano sobre el hombro de Christine, "Cariño, vamos a llamar a alguien más. ¿Qué te parece que llamamos abuelo Max?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Christine sonrió, "Tengo que irme tío Sweets. Tengo que llamar al abuelo Max porque papá quiere hablar con él. Adiós, Te quiero."

Sosteniendo el teléfono contra su estómago, su hija le informó, "Él estaba triste de que le colgara, papá." Colocando el teléfono contra su pecho, Christine hizo el ruido del ring una vez más. "Oh, otra llamada." Colocándolo en su oído derecho, habló animadamente, "Hola abuelo Max, papá quiere hablar contigo... Oh ¿adivina qué?, el tío Sweets me llamó. Él nos extraña mucho."

Oooooooooooooo

Christine me tocó el corazoncito extrañando a Sweets. :'(


	10. Chapter 10

Día 10: **Oído**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Oooooooooooooooo

(Después de **"El cambio en el juego"**)

_Amigos, Romanos, compatriotas préstenme sus oídos. Vengo a enterrar a César no a alabarlo. . ._

Gimiendo, Booth apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novia, "Bones, ¿realmente tenemos que ver esto?"

_El mal que hacen los hombres vive después de ellos, el bien es a menudo enterrado con sus huesos._

"Bones, ¿Oíste eso Bones?, están hablando de huesos." Sonriendo él le estrechó y la besó en la mejilla.

Molesta, Brennan se volvió y miró a su novio, "Guarda silencio, Booth. Estoy tratando de escuchar esto."

_. . . Les dije que César era ambicioso, si sucedió así, fue una falta grave, y gravemente César ha respondido por ello._

Hambriento, Booth rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y encontró una barra de chocolate. Con gran entusiasmo, rompió el papel del dulce, "Oye, ¿quieres un pedazo de mi barra de chocolate?"

Con su ira en aumento, ella miró con los ojos como dagas a Booth y siseó, "No."

_. . . Para Brutus es un hombre honorable, así son todos ellos, todos hombres honorables, vamos. . ._

Inclinándose más cerca de Brennan, Booth comentó, "Sí, eran tan honorables que mataron a su líder apuñalándolo por la espalda, los idiotas."

_. . . fiel y justo para mí, pero Brutus dice que era ambicioso y Brutus es un hombre honorable._

Su mirada vagando por el escenario, Booth finalmente se centró en el actor que interpretaba a Brutus y negó con la cabeza, "Si yo hubiera sido un policía en aquel entonces, hubiera arrestado a todos esos miserables."

_. . . los rescates hicieron que las arcas generales se llenaran: ¿esto hace que César parezca ambicioso? Cuando los pobres han llorado, César ha llorado._

Inclinándose más cerca de Brennan nuevamente, Booth le informó, "por eso es que realmente lo mataron, ¿sabes? Los bastardos ricos ..." Sintiendo una mano tocar su hombro, Booth escuchó un áspero susurro en su oído por parte del hombre sentado detrás de él "Oye amigo, ya cállate la boca."

Irritado, Booth se volvió y miró al hombre, "Tócame otra vez y necesitarás un yeso para esa mano."

_. . . Tres veces le he presentado a él una corona real, la cual tres veces rechazó, ¿era esto ambición? Sin embargo, Brutus dice que era ambicioso._

Con el rostro vuelto hacia arriba, Booth se quedó mirando el patrón en el techo y murmuró, "Me estoy perdiendo un importante partido de hockey por esto, me debes una grande."

_. . . pero aquí estoy para hablar de lo que sé. Ustedes lo amaron una vez, no sin causa. ¿Qué causa los detiene entonces para llorar por él? ¡Razón! Ustedes han huido de las bestias brutales. . ._

Desconcertado, Booth preguntó a su ya molesta amante, "¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

Resignada a que no iba a ver la obra completa, Brennan se volvió para mirar a Booth, "¿Quieres salir?"

Poniéndose de pie rápidamente, Booth le agarró la mano y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie, "¡Dios pensé que nunca lo preguntarías!"

Viendo salir a la pareja, el hombre que estaba sentado detrás de los asientos ahora vacantes, suspiró, "¡Gracias a Dios!"

Dándole con el codo en las costillas, su mujer, siseó furiosamente, "Shhhhh".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

N / T: ¡Hola! Ya superamos el hiatus y yo apenas subiendo el capítulo 10, ¡lo siento! Está mal, lo sé, pero esa cosa llamada trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo. Seguiré subiendo tan pronto como pueda.

Volviendo al drabble, pobre Brenn! Ella si queria ver la obra jeje.

A / N: La obra fue "Julio César", de William Shakespeare

P.D. Mis disculpas si la traducción de las partes de la obra está mal hecha.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios.

Día 11: **Nombre**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Oooooooooooo

Su mano derecha sostenía la mano izquierda de ella mientras paseaban por el parque, cuando Booth le recordó, "Sólo avísame cuando quieras parar y descansar. Sé que has estado un poco cansada últimamente."

Apretándole la mano, Brennan se quejó, "Booth, estoy embarazada no inválida. Sí, estoy un poco cansada, pero eso no es un problema. Me estoy adaptando a llevar al feto, toma algo de tiempo, eso es todo. Tienes que dejar de hacer escándalos."

Irritado, Booth se quejó, "Deja de llamarla un feto, Bones. Es un bebé, nuestro bebé."

Con su propia irritación creciendo, Brennan respondió, "Es un feto, Booth y no tenemos idea de si es un niño o una niña."

Parando en el recorrido, Booth mantuvo un firme control sobre la mano de ella, "Mira Bones. Este es nuestro bebé, ¿de acuerdo? No me gusta la palabra feto. Simplemente parece demasiado científico para alguien que amo. Amo a nuestro bebé a pesar de que no está aquí todavía, así que llamarla feto es simplemente incorrecto. Además, va a ser niña porque ya tengo un niño."

Aunque le resultaba difícil, Brennan evitaba entornar los ojos, "Estoy bastante segura de que no es así como funciona, Booth. Sólo porque ya tienes un hijo no significa que vamos a tener una hija. Tu madre tuvo dos hijos y ninguna hija."

Acercándola más él, Booth puso sus manos en las caderas de ella, "Llámalo mi instinto o una ilusión, pero creo que nuestro bebé va a ser una niña, pero, si resulta ser un niño entonces está bien también. Nuestro bebé es parte de ti y voy a amarlo no importa si es niño o niña... Mira lo incómodo que es. Yo voy a seguir hablando de nuestro bebé como una niña hasta que tenga una razón para no hacerlo."

Sus manos moviéndose del pecho hacia la espalda masculinos, Brennan lo besó, "Eres un buen padre, Booth. Nuestro bebé tiene mucha suerte de tener un padre como tú."

Devolviéndole el beso, Booth sonrió, "Vas a ser gran mamá, Bones. Solo relájate y verás que todo va a estar bien."

Mirando fijamente los cálidos ojos marrones, Brennan preguntó: "¿Ya has pensado en nombres?"

Sorprendido, Booth confesó, "En realidad no. Pensé que teníamos un montón de tiempo para pensar en ello, aunque tengo que decir si todavía estás pensando en Kegembiraan, si el bebé es una niña, tengo que decir que no a eso. Necesitamos escoger un nombre que todo el mundo puede pronunciar".

"Booth, es un nombre hermoso." Moviendo sus manos hacia la cintura de él, Brennan le informó, "Significa alegría en Indonesio. Creo que nuestro bebé debe tener un nombre hermoso, ¿no te parece?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Booth frunció el ceño, "claro, pero vamos Bones, piénsalo. Mi nombre es Seeley y tu nombre es Temperance, ¿no crees que sería una buena idea darle a nuestra hija un respiro y darle un nombre normal? Mi nombre era un dolor en el trasero cuando iba a la escuela y no quiero que mi hija pase por eso también... Vamos a pensar en algo de lo que los niños no vayan a burlarse, ¿de acuerdo?"

Al pasar un corredor junto a ellos, Brennan se apartó de Booth y comenzó a caminar de vuelta por donde habían venido, "¿Por qué no la nombramos como tu madre o Hank si el bebé es un niño?"

Tomando la mano de ella en la suya, Booth caminaba a su lado, "Nop, no como mi madre. Si quieres nombrarla en honor a alguien, podemos llamarla como tu madre, pero utilizaremos Christine no Ruth. De ninguna manera nuestra hija se llamará Ruth Booth.

Su mano agarrando firmemente la de él, Brennan comentó, "Probablemente eso es una buena idea. Creo que también debemos darle a nuestro hijo un segundo nombre. Me gustaría utilizar Ángela, no importa el primer nombre que elijamos. Ella es mi mejor amiga e iba a nombrar a su bebé como yo si Michael Vincent hubiera sido niña. Creo que debería corresponderle."

Colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Booth sonrió, "Ángela es un nombre bonito. Lo haremos. Pero no será Kegembiraan Ángela Booth."

ooooooooooooo

N/A: Si te llamas Kegembiraan, por favor no te ofendas por mi historia. De hecho es un bonito nombre pero necesitaba un nombre que sonara exótico a los oídos estadounidenses.

jajaja y se salvó Christine de tener un nombre exótico.


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que estén encontrando estos pequeños drabbles entretenidos.

Alerta de Spoiler, no leas este capítulo, si estás tratando de permanecer libre de spoilers para la segunda mitad de la temporada 10.

Día 12: **Sensual**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Ooooooooooooooo

(**The Psychic in the Soup** \- temporada 10)

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, Brennan observaba a Booth mientras se afeitaba. Admirando sus hombros y sus brazos, bajó la mirada hacia su propio estómago y pasó la mano por el ligero vientre que había aparecido recientemente. "¿Crees que todavía soy atractiva?"

Sorprendido, Booth puso la navaja en el fregadero, extendió la mano y tiró de su esposa hacia él, "¿Estás bromeando? Te dije hace mucho tiempo que eres el estándar y eso no ha cambiado." Tirando de ella un poco más para abrazarla, Booth bajó la mirada hacia la preocupada cara de Brennan, "¿Qué está pasando? Normalmente no me preguntas cosas como esa."

Mirando el pecho desnudo de Booth, Brennan le puso la mano sobre el corazón, "Yo sé que soy hermosa Booth. Yo sólo quiero saber si tú todavía crees que lo soy."

Confundido, Booth le cogió la mano y le preguntó, "Bones, todos los días te digo que eres hermosa y que te amo. ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan miró la preocupada cara de su marido y lo calmó, "No, por supuesto que no. Es que mi cuerpo está cambiando más rápido que la última vez que estuve embarazada y... No sé... Yo. .. "

Sus manos ahora en las caderas de Brennan, Booth la movió mucho más cerca de él, "Cuando te veo, sobre todo ahora, cuando estamos solos y estas relajada, apenas puedo mantener mis manos conmigo mismo. Eres sensual y me quita el aliento a veces el sólo pensar que me perteneces y te pertenezco." Al ver una sonrisa cruzar sus labios, Booth se inclinó y la besó, "Eres preciosa y nada va a hacerme pensar de manera diferente, nada."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Aw, que cosa más bonita. :3, díganme si no.


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Gracias por comentar mi historia. Esa es la única manera real en la que puedo saber si siguen interesados en ellas.

Día 13: **Muerte**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Oooooooooooo

(El Crítico en el Cabernet)

"Veo la muerte todo el tiempo." Mirando fijamente sus manos, Brennan se dio cuenta de que una de sus uñas estaba puntiaguda. Al darse cuenta de que probablemente se la había mordido, cruzó lo brazos y puso sus manos bajo sus axilas y se quedó mirando a su compañero.

Disculpándose, ella negó con la cabeza, "No me entiendas mal. No creo que vayas a morir. De hecho, sé que no vas a morir pronto. La cirugía fue un éxito. El neurocirujano fue capaz de quitar el tumor entero, así que vas a estar bien... Yo sólo quería decir que la vida es transitoria. Nacemos, vivimos un cierto número de años y luego morimos. En esos pocos años que tenemos para vivir nuestra vida podemos confiar en nosotros mismos para encontrar la felicidad o podemos confiar en los demás para hacernos felices."

Poniéndose de pie, Brennan se acercó a donde estaba tendido su compañero y ajustó la sábana que lo cubría. Moviéndose hacia los pies de la cama, agarró la manta que había allí, la desdobló y lo cubrió hasta los hombros asegurándose de que sus pies estaban cubiertos. Satisfecha volvió a su silla y se sentó de nuevo.

"Ya que la vida es tan transitoria y el amor es efímero, ¿es realmente sabio invertir tu felicidad en otra persona?" Ajustando sus caderas a la silla, Brennan suspiró, "Me parece que mi vida sería incompleta si fueras a morir Booth, pero ¿cuánta tristeza más sentiría si estuviéramos en una relación? Si te perdiera después de dejarte entrar en mi vida, estoy segura de que no sobreviviría. Fui abandonada por la gente que pensé me amaba cuando tenía quince años y sé que no sobreviviría si eso ocurriera de nuevo."

Avergonzada, Brennan se aclaró la garganta y se miró las manos otra vez, "Yo te amo, Booth. Lo he hecho por un tiempo, pero nunca pude permitirme empezar una relación contigo. No soy la persona fuerte que crees que soy. .. . Tu trabajo es peligroso. Has sido herido varias veces y una vez... y una vez incluso pensé que habías muerto... ¿Cómo iba a permitirme...? no puedo... simplemente no puedo."

Recuperando el control, Brennan tomó su lap top, la colocó sobre su regazo y abrió un documento. "¿Quieres escuchar una historia, Booth? Yo... voy a escribirnos una historia."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

N/T: "Voy a escribirnos una historia" :3 ¡qué cosa! Siempre había pensado en cómo es que había empezado a escribir Brennan esa historia y la verdad es que ésta versión me encanta.

Saludos Boneheads y espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia como yo.


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Gracias por comentar mi historia. Lo agradezco.

Día 14: **Sexo**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Oooooooooooooooo

(Después de "El Agujero en el Corazón")

"Creo que papá lo sabe." Cambiándose de ropa, Brennan se quitó la blusa y la dejó caer en la cama. Abriendo la bolsa de la compra, sacó la blusa que había comprado una hora antes y se la puso asegurándose de que el borde quedaba sobre los pantalones negros que llevaba puestos.

Colgando su chaqueta en una percha, Booth se quitó la corbata, "Max sabe ¿qué?"

Estudiando sus joyas, Brennan eligió uno de sus collares más ostentosos y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello, "Creo que él sabe que estamos teniendo sexo."

Sus dedos ocupados en desabrocharse la camisa, Booth se detuvo, "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sacando una peluca de la bolsa donde venía la blusa, Brennan la puso sobre la cómoda. "No estoy segura. Parecía sospechar de nosotros en la comida y... No estoy segura, pero creo que él sabe que estamos teniendo intimidad."

Sacando sus pantalones, Booth los colocó en una percha y los colgó en el armario con la chaqueta. Sacando un par de jeans de la bolsa de deporte que había traído de su departamento, se los deslizó y subió la cremallera, "Nah, yo no lo creo, y aunque lo sepa ¿a quién le importa? No es de su incumbencia. Es nuestro asunto y de nadie más."

Deslizándose un par de zapatos negros, Brennan estudió su perfil en el espejo y luego se volvió a mirar a su amante, "Creo que después de que este caso esté completa debemos anunciar nuestra relación a nuestros amigos y familiares."

Con sus manos sosteniendo una camiseta blanca, Booth se burló de ella, "¿Así que ahora piensas que estás lista? Sabes que en el minuto que Angela se entere de nosotros va a empezar a molestarte acerca de los detalles."

Con sus labios capturados entre los dientes, Brennan observó a su novio meterse la camiseta por la cabeza. Odiando su mentira por omisión, Brennan admitió, "Angela ya lo sabe."

Pasándose las manos por el pelo, los ojos de Booth se clavaron en ella, "¿Qué quieres decir con que Angela ya lo sabe?"

Apoyada en la cómoda, Brennan se cruzó de brazos, "Ella lo sabe desde el día en que capturaste a Brodsky."

"Pensé que la razón por la que no querías que nadie supiera lo de nosotros era porque no querías que Angela lo supiera." Metiendo el dobladillo de su camiseta en sus pantalones, Booth miró al techo y luego a Brennan, "¿Qué demonios, Bones? ¿Por qué mantener el secreto si alguien ya lo sabe?"

Moviéndose hacia donde Booth estaba parado, Brennan puso las manos en sus muñecas, "Quería asegurarme de que no habíamos cometido un error antes de que se lo dijéramos a alguien. Angela es mi mejor amiga y prometió que no iba a decir nada hasta que nosotros lo hiciéramos. Yo confío en ella Booth."

Con tristeza, Booth preguntó, "¿Pensaste que podría no funcionar?"

Moviendo sus manos por los brazos de él, ella se detuvo justo por encima de los codos, "Yo no estaba preocupada por ti, Booth. Estaba preocupada por mí. Me preocupaba hacer las cosas mal y de que te dieras cuenta de que…"

Con sus manos moviéndose hasta la cintura de ella, Booth la interrumpió, "Oye... Bueno, Bones, tienes que dejar de preocuparte de que te deje, ¿de acuerdo? Nos tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a donde estamos ahora. Sé quién eres y te amo. Es todo. Esta es nuestra vida ahora. Tú me perteneces a mí y yo te pertenezco a ti, con todos tus defectos y no me digas que no eres una propiedad y nadie puede ser tu dueño, sabes lo que quiero decir."

Acercándose a él, Brennan miró los cálidos ojos marrones, "Sé lo que quieres decir, Booth. Yo también te amo."

Oooooooooooooooo

¡Hola Boneheads! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Por cierto, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios aquí y en Facebook. Nos seguimos leyendo.


	15. Chapter 15

N/A: Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios. Los aprecio todos.

Día 15: **Regalo**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Ooooooooooooo

(Los Compañeros en el Divorcio)

Hurgando en el armario del dormitorio, Brennan movió varias cajas del estante superior en busca de su caja de recuerdos cuando encontró una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Al tomarlo del estante, vio la etiqueta y se preguntó por qué Booth estaba escondiéndoselo. Aunque lo pensó mucho, no podía encontrar una razón por la que él le compraría un regalo y lo ocultaría, así que lo colocó en la cómoda. _Le preguntaré esta noche._

Ooooooooooooo

La caja momentáneamente olvidada, Brennan pasó la tarde realizando sus actividades normales. Todavía estaba acostumbrándose a estar de regreso en casa y aunque Sweets estaba ayudándola, ella todavía llegaba a enfrentarse con su ira y sus temores. Al mismo tiempo, también trataba de asegurarle a Booth que estaba de vuelta en casa para quedarse y que no tenía ninguna intención de huir de él nunca más. Su vida era complicada y ya lo había sido por mucho tiempo.

Al limpiar la cocina, mientras que Booth le daba a Christine un baño y la ponía en la cama, Brennan se acordó de la caja envuelta para regalo y subió las escaleras para recuperarla. Llevando la caja al cuarto de baño, Brennan la sostuvo frente a ella, "¿Qué es esto, Booth? Lo encontré en el armario esta tarde."

Su cara convertida en una máscara impasible, Booth respondió, "Es tu regalo de aniversario. Ya sabes, para celebrar cuando nos mudamos juntos. No tuve la oportunidad de dártelo antes de que..." Con la voz apagada Booth se volvió de nuevo a su bebé. Levantándola en sus brazos, secó a la niña suavemente con una toalla suave y esponjosa. "Puedes abrirlo, es tuyo."

Sin palabras, Brennan volvió a llevar el regalo a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente los corazones esparcidos sobre un fondo blanco cuidadosamente envuelto alrededor de la pequeña caja. Sorbiéndose la nariz, sintió una lágrima escapar de sus pestañas mojadas. Mientras la lágrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla, ella la ignoró mientras quitaba lentamente el papel de la caja. Al abrir la tapa, sintió más lágrimas empezar a caer mientras luchaba por permanecer en silencio.

Después de vestir a su hija en un colorido mameluco de arcoíris, un pañal y unos calcetines de arcoíris, Booth la colocó en su cama y la vio quedarse dormida. Satisfecho de que estuviera bien, dejó la habitación de la niña y caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Espiando a una Brennan acostada en la cama con el regalo en la mano, se sentó en la cama junto a ella, puso una mano en su cadera y le preguntó, "¿Te gusta?"

Sollozando, Brennan se sentó y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, "Me gusta mucho."

Alarmado, Booth la abrazó y trató de calmarla, "Hey, no llores. Sé que es un regalo de mala muerte, pero yo planeaba conseguir uno mejor para darte. Eso fue sólo una especie de regalo de broma... Bones, no llores"

Apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Brennan habló a través de sus lágrimas, "No estoy llorando por el regalo... Estoy llorando porque me compraste un regalo esperando dármelo y yo no estaba aquí... Lo siento, Booth. Yo hice lo que pensé que era mejor, pero... lo siento."

Con los ojos cerrados, Booth trató de controlar sus propias emociones, "Ya hemos hablado de esto Bones." Al abrir los ojos, Booth trató de asegurarle, "Solo... No podemos cambiar el pasado, así que vamos a preocuparnos solo por el presente ¿de acuerdo?" Riéndose, Booth le tomó el pelo, "¿Viste lo que hice allí? Preocuparse por el presente. Ya sabes, un regalo y un presente es la misma cosa y..."

Separándose, Brennan se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas, "Sí, eso fue muy inteligente... El regalo es muy lindo Booth."

Cogiendo el diminuto esqueleto con un pequeño corazón rojo puesto en su pequeña caja torácica, Booth negó con la cabeza, "Este es un regalo bastante cursi. Tíralo a la basura y te daré un verdadero regalo mañana."

Tomando el muñeco de sus manos, Brennan le aseguró, "No Booth. Quiero este regalo. No me consigas nada más. Este regalo es perfecto."

Resoplando, Booth negó con la cabeza, "Difícilmente, es sólo un..."

Besándolo, Brennan colocó el muñeco en la cama al lado de ellos, "Es perfecto, Booth. Gracias."

Los besos cada vez más apasionados, ambos pronto se olvidaron del muñeco que pronto fue relegado al piso, junto con la ropa y el edredón.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Yo quería saber más!

Gracias por leer y comentar Boneheads. Sé que tal vez esperaban leer la continuación del capítulo anterior, pero hay que recordar que ésta es una colección de drabbles y no una historia que lleva una secuencia en los capítulos. Saludos.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Gracias por comentar mi historia. Se los agradezco.

Día 16: **Manos**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Oooooooooooooooooo

(Antes de "Los Recuerdos en la Tumba Poco Profunda" 7x01)

Con sus manos llenas, una con una botella de cerveza y la otra con un poco de M&amp;M's, Booth se puso de pie y gritó, "No... No hay manera, eso era una interferencia de pase." Lanzándole un dulce a la TV, gritó, "Eso es una mala decisión, maldita sea. Mi abuela podría ver que fue una mala decisión y lleva muerta desde hace veinticinco años."

De pie en la puerta de la cocina, Brennan sacudió la cabeza, "Booth, ¿por qué le estás gritando a la televisión? Te das cuenta de que el árbitro no puede oírte ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué le tiraste tu caramelo a la televisión?"

Agitando un puño a la TV, Booth se quejó, "Ese árbitro ha estado tomando malas decisiones todo el juego. Está tratando de darle el juego a Dallas, maldita sea, y estoy harto de eso."

Cruzando la habitación, Brennan se agachó debajo de la televisión y comenzó a recoger los M&amp;M's. Booth, colocando su cerveza en la mesa de café, rodeó el mueble, le puso una mano en el hombro y la amonestó, "Bones, tu no deberías estar haciendo eso." Tirando de ella, la besó, "Yo tiré el dulce y yo lo limpiaré. Ve a sentarte y relájate. Yo me encargo."

Frotándose la pancita, Brennan se acercó al sofá y se sentó, "Tal vez deberías dejar de ver deportes. Probablemente tu presión arterial aumenta cada vez que vez un juego."

Arrodillado en el suelo, Booth buscaba en el piso las errantes piezas de caramelo mientras trataba de ver el partido. "Me gustan los deportes. No hay manera de que vaya a dejar de verlos." Al ver un dulce de color rojo debajo de la mesa de café, Booth lo tomó, lo limpió en su camisa y se lo metió en la boca, "Además, sólo me molestó cuando tienen asnos idiotas llevando los juegos."

"Lo que parece ser durante todos los partidos." Apuntando hacia el librero, Brennan lo dirigió hacia un caprichoso pedazo de dulce.

Sorprendido, Booth lo quitó del estante y comentó, "Me pregunto, ¿cómo terminó hasta aquí?'" Soplándolo, se lo puso en la boca, miró a su alrededor y encontró el piso libre de M&amp;M's.

Con el control remoto en la mano, Brennan preguntó, "¿Te importaría si apagamos esto? Creo que los dos podríamos tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad."

Horrorizado, Booth negó con la cabeza, "Bones, es el final del cuarto y está amarrado. No podemos apagarlo ahora."

Resignada, Brennan colocó el control remoto en la mesita y se recostó contra el sofá nuevo.

Sentándose a su lado, Booth apoyó los pies sobre la mesa de café, "Faltan unos quince minutos para el final... Bueno, a menos que vayan a tiempo extra. Vamos a verlo. Prometo no tirar más dulces o gritarles a los árbitros".

Arrastrando una mano sobre el muslo de él, Brennan comenzó a frotar hasta la rodilla y luego hasta la cadera. Moviéndose, Booth le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió su atención a la pantalla.

Apoyándose contra él, ella movió su mano alrededor de su cintura, debajo de la camisa y empezó a frotar su mano desde su cintura hasta sus hombros.

Su atención ahora desviada, Booth puso su mano en el muslo de ella y murmuró, "El juego no se alargará mucho tiempo."

Sacando la mano de debajo de su camisa, tomó la mano de él y la puso debajo de su propia camisa, moviéndola lentamente hacia sus pechos.

Con los ojos ya no en la pantalla, Booth se lamió los labios y miró los ojos azul cristal, "¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con el juego." Sacando la mano de debajo de la camisa de ella, se puso de pie, la tomó de las manos y tiró de ella, "¿Esto es una venganza por hacerte dejar el juego al que me hiciste ir hace un par de semanas?"

Colocando las manos detrás de su nuca, Brennan movió los labios cerca de su boca, "¿Te importa?"

Riendo, Booth negó con la cabeza, "Por supuesto que no."

Ooooooooooooo

A / N: por si acaso piensan que Booth no comería un M&amp;M que cayó al suelo, es que no han visto las pequeñas escenas que hicieron de Booth y Brennan sentados en una sala de espera para ver a su psiquiatra. Él se comió una pasa que cayó en el piso porque tenía hambre. Busquen en YouTube 'Bones Couples Counseling: The Secret in the Soil'

Oooooooooooooooooo

Y bien, ¿Qué opinan?


	17. Chapter 17

Día 17: **Sonrisa**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Ooooooooooooooooo

(El Nazi en la Luna de Miel)

Con una sonrisa radiante, Brennan observó como Booth cruzó la habitación hacia ella. Cuando se aproximaba sin prisa, la pilló en traje de baño y se acercó más. Finalmente pie delante de ella, puso las manos en sus costados y la miró una vez más. "¡Dios! eres tan hermosa."

Los brazos de ella elevados y descansando sobre los hombros de él, las manos apoyadas en la parte posterior de su cuello, la sonrisa de Brennan parecía brillar aún más, "Gracias. No estaba segura de sí ponerme éste o no. Parece un poco pequeño y muestra más de mí de lo que estoy acostumbrada."

Con su encantadora sonrisa convirtiéndose en un ceño fruncido, Booth exhaló lentamente, "No estoy tan seguro de querer que te pongas ese traje en público."

Triste, Brennan miró su piel expuesta y luego otra vez a su marido, "Tal vez no debería llevarlo. Tengo algunas estrías tenues y este traje permite que se vean. Además..."

Interrumpiéndola, Booth le aseguró, "No, no, Bones no seas ridícula. La razón por la que no creo que debas usar eso en público es porque todos los chicos de la piscina van a estar mirándote y bueno, ya sabes que no me gusta eso. Eres tan hermosa que no serán capaces de refrenarse a sí mismos y probablemente van a querer ligar contigo y eso me va a molestar."

Con una amplia sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, Brennan se acercó más de modo que se moldeó contra el cuerpo de Booth, "No tienes por qué estar celoso, Booth. Sólo estoy interesada en ti, ya lo sabes."

Gruñendo, Booth miró los ojos azul plata, "Hm, bueno, ellos no lo sabrían. Si alguien intenta algo, pueden descubrir lo mucho..."

Pasando un dedo por su boca, Brennan negó con la cabeza, "Sólo llevaré el traje en nuestra habitación. No me gustaría que terminaras en la cárcel. Podría ser embarazoso si Andy Lister estuviera en la cárcel aquí por asalto."

Con los ojos brillantes, Booth se rió, "Ja, Andy tiene una reputación por colgar personas de los techos y esas cosas. Ni se inmutarían si le doy un puñetazo a alguien por toquetear un poco demasiado a Kathy."

Riéndose, Brennan lo besó. "Sea como fuere, sólo lo llevaré en nuestra habitación."

Mientras una diabólica mirada aparecía, Booth respondió, "Por supuesto, no puedo dejar que lo lleves durante mucho tiempo."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Saludos y gracias por sus lindos comentarios en FB….


	18. Chapter 18

Día 18: **Por siempre**

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Oooooooooooooooo

(El Disparo en la Oscuridad)

Sentado en la sala de espera, Booth oró desesperadamente para que Brennan estuviera bien. _Por favor, no la dejes morir. Por favor, no la dejes morir ahora. No ahora. No hemos tenido suficiente tiempo. Por favor, no la alejes de mí._

Un ruido sordo anunciando la apertura de las puertas que conducen al ala quirúrgica, Booth alzó la mirada sólo para encontrar un cirujano caminando junto a él y llegar a una pareja mayor sentada junto a la pared de atrás. Mirando la escena representada ante él, vio al médico sacudir la cabeza y decir algo al hombre y después a la mujer. La mujer, con una expresión de horror en su rostro, se desplomó contra su marido y se puso a llorar. El hombre, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, se volvió y puso sus brazos alrededor de su esposa, que ahora le pedía decirle que su bebé no estaba muerto.

Con un miedo puro corriendo por su cuerpo, Booth cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre sus manos entrelazadas. _Oh, por favor, Señor, no te la lleves lejos de mí. Pensé que tendríamos un para siempre... Pensé que tendríamos nuestros 40 o 50 años. La necesito. Por favor, no me la quites. Mi bebé necesita a su madre, no te lleves a la madre de mi bebé lejos de ella. Por favor, Dios, no te lleves a mi Bones lejos de mí._

Al abrirse la puerta de nuevo, Booth levantó la vista y se encontró a Cam caminando hacia él. Al ser la expresión de su rostro un enigma, Booth sintió que su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a aumentar. _No, Dios no dejes que sea una mala noticia._

"¿Seeley? Está estable."

Aliviado, Booth puso sus brazos alrededor de su querida amiga y, por primera vez desde que encontró a Brennan herida en el laboratorio, sintió una sensación de esperanza. "Gracias."

Cam quería asegurarse de que él entendía la gravedad de la situación así que se lo explicó, "Su corazón se detuvo... Dos veces."

Su boca repentinamente seca, Booth vaciló, "¿Dos veces?"

Sombríamente, Cam respondió, "Aunque está fuera de cirugía, sigue crítica. Gracias a Dios que no llegaste cinco minutos más tarde."

Sus pensamientos yendo hacia Dios, Booth habló con admiración: "No, es un milagro, ¿cierto? Bones, ella no cree en Dios."

Su creencia en Dios tan fuerte como la de él, Cam sonrió, "Sabes, ya que…es la única explicación, ¿cierto? Bueno, por alguna razón, tu sabías que tenías que ver a la mujer que amas."

Enviando una breve oración, Booth asintió con la cabeza, _Gracias, Dios. Gracias._

Oooooooooooooooo

Hola! El último del día- Muchas gracias por los comentarios.


	19. Chapter 19

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Día 19: Devoción

Ooooooooooooooooo

(2x19 "Un hombre del espacio en un cráter")

Dejando su oficina, Brennan miró a Booth y comentó, "Supongo que ahora mismo, me parece como si el matrimonio fuera tener a alguien que golpearía a tus enemigos y luego tiraría sus cuerpos de los aviones."

Casi fue divertido pero no del todo, "Bones... la devoción de Colleen hacia su marido James la llevó a hacer algo realmente estúpido. Ella golpeó a Cal porque sus buenas noticias arruinarían la oportunidad de James de ir al espacio y sabía que James estaría devastado... ese golpe causó que Cal diera un paso atrás y ahora está muerto. Si, James y Colleen debieron haber reportado lo que pasó y no tratar de cubrirlo pero a veces el amor hace que las personas hagan cosas estúpidas. Eso no significa que el matrimonio sea estúpido o que te haga hacer cosas estúpidas. La gente toma decisiones tontas todo el tiempo, esa es la razón de que tengamos nuestros trabajos."

Haciendo una pausa en el pasillo, Brennan sacudió la cabeza, "Yo nunca cometería un crimen por alguien. Cualquier persona con un fuerte sentido de lo que está bien y lo que está mal jamás haría lo que James hizo por Colleen. Él cubrió la muerte de Cal porque tenía miedo de que su esposa estuviera en problemas y ahora su carrera está arruinada. Nadie debería estar por encima de la ley. Si lo hubiera reportado aun tendría su carrera y aun tendría una oportunidad para ir al espacio."

Con expresión sombría, Booth replicó, "Espero que nunca tengas que tomar una decisión como esa, pero nunca digas nunca, Bones. Hacemos cosas por nuestros seres amados que jamás haríamos por nosotros mismos. Tú y yo lo vemos todo el tiempo. La mayoría de las personas racionalizan lo que hacen pero las hacen por amor. Algunas personas incluso morirían por los que aman. Algunas personas son realmente devotas hacia quien aman y harían cualquier cosa y hasta lo imposible para protegerlos."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brennan continuó su camino por el pasillo, "El amor no es real. Morir por alguien y por algo que en realidad no existe, es ridículo."

Viéndola alejarse de él, Booth murmuró, "Es real, Bones. Es muy muy real."

Oooooooooooooooooo

N/T: Muchos meses de ausencia! Ya hasta empezó la nueva temporada, eso dice mucho de lo lejos que he estado de FF. No olviden dejar su comentario… Se aceptan reclamos :p


	20. Chapter 20

Día 20: Sangre

N/A: un pequeño experimento de escritura. Debería tener sentido, pero si no, avísenme. Solo quería ver si podía escribir un pequeño _drabble_ como este y que siguiera siendo interesante.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

(6x22- El agujero en el corazón)

Es demasiada sangre. Oh Dios mío, es demasiada sangre. No va a lograrlo. He visto esto antes y sé que no va a lograrlo. ¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto? Es el interno favorito de Bones y va a morir frente a ella.

_Él está muriendo, está muriendo y... Booth está tratando. Está tratando de ayudar a Vincent pero es demasiada sangre. Morirá antes de que la ayuda pueda llegar. _

Jamás la he visto así. Está tan desesperada y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para detener esto. Vincent va a morir y eso le romperá el corazón... Joder, su corazón se está rompiendo frente a mis ojos. El chico pelea para quedarse, pero no lo logrará. Dios, es mucha sangre.

_Él me ruega que le deje quedarse. ¿Por qué me ruega que le deje quedarse? Yo no quiero que se vaya. No quiero que nadie se vaya. Siempre se van y no hay manera de que pueda detenerlos. ¿Piensa que quiero que se vaya? ¿Por qué piensa que quiero que se vaya? ¿Soy una persona tan horrible que él piensa que no quiero que se quede? Demasiada sangre._

Es un luchador. Está tratando de quedarse pero no lo logrará. Dios, Bones parece no darse cuenta de que no puedo parar esto. Se está poniendo frenética. Tiene que ver la sangre. ¿Por qué no puede ver la sangre? Habría parado esto si pudiera pero no puedo. Demasiado dolor.

_No, se ha ido. Esto no puede estar pasando. Él... Yo quería que se quedara. Oh Dios, Booth. Booth se culpará a sí mismo. Yo... Yo tengo que ayudar a Booth. _

**Tratando de ser fuerte, Brennan se volvió hacia su compañero, "Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Fuiste muy valiente. Yo lo presencié todo. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste."**

Dios, le fallé. No pude detenerlo y ahora él está muerto. Le fallé. No puedo creerlo.

**Booth levantó una mano ligeramente temblorosa y la colocó en el hombro de ella. "Bones, lo siento. En realidad nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Había demasiada sangre y pasó demasiado rápido. Lo siento. **

**Con lágrimas en los ojos, Brennan colocó la mano en el pecho de Vincent, "Esto no fue tu culpa Booth. Sabemos quién lo hizo. No fue tu culpa. Fuiste muy valiente tratando de salvarlo."**

Oh Dios, Y si le hubiera dado el teléfono a Bones? Y si ella hubiera estado parada junto a mí, yo habría. Esta pudo haber sido Bones...

Ooooooooooooooooo

Aw, la muerte de Vincent. :'(


	21. Chapter 21

Die 21: Sabor

Ooooooooooooooooo

(3x06 – La becaria en el incinerador)

Mirando recelosamente su sándwich de jamón, Booth lo colocó con cuidado en su plato y quitó la rebanada de pan de arriba del sándwich. Empujó la carne con el dedo y cuando finalmente la quitó, volvió a colocar la rebanada superior del sándwich.

Desconcertada por el comportamiento de Booth, Brennan miró a su compañero coger su ahora sándwich de lechuga y tomate y comérselo, "¿Por qué quitaste el jamón de tu sándwich?"

Masticando lentamente, Booth tragó y respondió, "Preferiría no decirlo."

Con su curiosidad incrementada, Brennan tomó un poco de jamón del plato de Booth y lo olió.

Con un poco de nauseas, Booth tomó la carne de la mano de su compañera y lo puso de nuevo en su plato, "Deja de hacer eso, Bones. Deja el jamón en paz."

Confundida con el comportamiento de Booth, Brennan sacudió la cabeza, "No entiendo que pasa. Ordenaste un sándwich de jamón y ahora actúas como si la carne estuviera descompuesta. Si es así, díselo a la camarera y ella reemplazará tu sándwich, Booth. No tienes que comer un sándwich de lechuga y tomate."

Colocando el sándwich de vegetales en su plato, tomó su servilleta, se limpió cuidadosamente los labios y luego tapó los trozos de jamón con la servilleta. "Mira, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Con su curiosidad llevándola a la distracción, Brennan señaló la servilleta, "Te estás comportando de manera muy extraña."

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Booth cerró los ojos momentáneamente y luego los abrió, "El olor me recuerda a la interna cocinada que los trabajadores de la limpieza encontraron en el incinerador… ¿de acuerdo? He estado cerca de cuerpos quemados antes, pero te lo digo, este jamón huele igual que esa becaria cuando la sacamos del incinerador esta mañana. Realmente revuelve el estómago. Es como si pudiera probar….umh… no importa."

Sintiéndose un poco mareada, Brennan torció los labios y arrugó la nariz, "Oh, Booth, no debiste haber dicho eso. Yo no había comparado el olor como tú, pero ahora sí y, francamente, tengo un poco de nauseas. Es la primera vez que me pasa."

Tomando un poco de su café, Booth finalmente bajó su taza, "Es el poder de la sugestión, Bones. La próxima vez, solo ignórame. Sabes que me gusta la comida, así que, si no como es por una buena razón."

Con un poco de saliva extra en la boca, Brennan tragó rápidamente, "Sin duda lo haré."

Ooooooooooooo

Iugg! Espero que nadie estuviera comiendo mientras leía esto :p


End file.
